The King and I: And other unfortunate meetings
by mizamiko
Summary: Blue River watched as once again an avatar with mismatched armour came towards his party. In his room a world away from Glory Xu Boyuan shook an impotent fist at all the dead Glory gods. Why was he going through this again?
1. The King's Avatar is demanding

Note:

A meager offering to the god Ye for his upcoming birthday. May your harem ever expand. May you top less and bottom more. I offer the rare morsel Xu Boyuan one of the few you top for.

Blue River: Oi! Who told you to use me as an offering!?

Lord Grim: I gladly accept.

Blue River: ...

No Beta

* * *

"No Clerics."

The requirement rang through the voice chat system. Fortunately, Xu Boyuan was ready for such a demand and had already informed Bound Boat and the other core players of the possibility. He had by this point preselected a team that would most likely be accepted by the eccentric player. It was all in the hope that none of the players who were currently present were offended. Though, as he was talking about Lord Grim, the other could offend other parties just by breathing.

There was a slight pause when Blue River presented the planned lineup to the at that time unknown god. A high damage party consisting of pure dps, no tanks or healers. And to speed up the whole process Xu lightly asked "did you want to take charge?"

There was a considering pause, as if Lord Grim could not think of any reason on why Blue River, a guild leader, would offer. "En. It would make things easier."

Had it been like before there would have been a lot of ruffled feathers. But, as Blue River their own leader made the request and also prepared the others on the possibility of it and explained why may be a good idea, none of the other member paid it any mind. Lord Grim even seemed relieved that he didn't have to push the point, though knowing him he might just be too used to leading. It was actually a no-brainer for Xu as Blue Brook was the one who wanted to be lead to a new record. It was simply logical to give the reins of the party to the god.

Watching Ye Xiu now, as he moved Lord Grim, Xu made sure to keep Blue River to the other end of the line. While god Ye led, Xu Boyuan tried to provide as much support as he could. In the beginning Blue River had thought that god Ye was just arrogant, so he didn't even talk about strategy. Now, Blue knew, the other simply forgot in his rush to get the materials. As they say, gods thoughts were simply to far ahead that it was incomprehensible to mere mortals. When the others questioned the "one wave rush" without a tank or cleric, Xu tried to explain the technical aspect of the move and how it was possible to actually do it with pure dps, as long as the members are skilled enough and/or cohesive enough to pull it off. It was like his job in any other group really. Explaining to the normal players what the leaders, pro players and gods actually wanted. It was no different from his work at the Heavenly Realm when Changing Spring would type in one word answers or even an emoticon. He wondered if this was how Jiang Botao felt with his own god in Samsara.

Not even waiting for instructions, Blue River had his party killing off the isolated spots of goblins. He was glad that his party took his warning to heart and carried mp restorers when he briefed them on the possible lack of clerics. "We will be hitting them, hard and consecutively. There may only be enough time for your CD and you'll be casting your next skill. Keep your MP up or find someone to fill in if you think you can't do it" was the warning he gave them.

"I believe that Lord Grim will give us quite a show." Xu DM'ed as he watched the whole party panic. Seeing it from the other side.. It was actually hilarious to watch. At times he wondered if this was the reason that these gods and great tacticians found it so very entertaining to watch and never explain things completely.

"He is too freaking bold?!"

"Do I throw Doll Shururu now!?"

"He's gonna die, we're gonna die too!"

Were they really that excitable? But then Blue River really couldn't blame them. As he watched Lord Grim come running towards them with that many goblins aggroed to him.

The whole of the goblin village seemed to be at Lord Grim's heels. It was a sight to behold. Xu Boyuan discreetly took screen shots as he started the video capture on his computer. No matter how much smack he mentally threw at Ye Xiu, Xu knew the other was a god for a reason. A first generation god even. That meant that true there were less flashy moves to be seen but the skills used were brutal and effective. It had a beauty all on it's own.

"Everyone be ready to charge." Blue River DM'ed to his own people, having fallen back to his habit of second party lead or 'party babysitter in the middle of a dungeon run' as he did before. He had multiple incredulous replies from the other members.

"The melee and range goblins aren't together as a group. We won't be able to do effective AOE skills on them if they are separated into two groups." Xu explained as he readied to run after their non-communicative leader. "Lord Grim will need to make the melee at the front turn back and mix with the range at the rear."

Truly it was a good strategy. If only the gods would explain themselves to the mere mortals that walk the world of Glory.

"Raging Flames attack be at the ready to cast as soon as he calls. Blizzard after. When both effects are done be ready to cast Doll Shururu on his mark." Xu typed as he watched Lord Grim do the Z-shake which was just as amazing to watch as the last time. "Watch your CD's and be ready to recast as soon as he calls for it."

"Prepare to catch up with me!" Lord Grim voice messaged to the party.

With the forewarning that he gave the party grit their teeth even though Xu knew the others were truly rattled by the sight of the goblin village bearing down on them. It was like a yellow light at the start of a car race. A beat and then another. The sound effect of Aerial Fire brought a smile to Xu's lips. "Go!"

Like a shot they ran after the mob like it was a strategy that they had done countless times before. A practiced move as one would expect of a team that has worked with each other many a time. This was his party. The ones he has played with though in different forms from the heavenly realm. His own people. It was heart warming to see their trust in his words.

Xu watched them all run ahead of him even though his avatar would not lose out in speed if it really came down to it. He was used to keeping a step behind now. When before he would be up there in the front-line. Now he held back and watched other peoples backs. It was a force of habit after partying with the likes of god Ye Xiu and all of Happy. He didn't have their instincts. His skills were all from training again and again till muscle memory clicked in and his thought was a tap away. It was nothing to the likes of Tang Rou or Qiao Yifan. In that party all he needed to be was to be there and catch anyone who might slip up or help in the sidelines. It was a great and decisive blow to the pride of someone who was once called one of the Five Great Experts of Blue Brook guild.

After the first round, and with this time actually using Wave Wheel Slasher on the Frost Thain. Xu breathed a sigh of relief. Feeling oddly relieved in being able to correct one of his first big personal blunders in front of the god. If everything went as he remembered then he just needed to prod the other here and there. The One Wave Rush was all they needed. One look at god Ye and Xu knew the other was a lot more relaxed than when they first entered the dungeon.

That was good. A relaxed Lord Grim was a less demanding and shameless Lord Grim. Now they needed to only make everything run as smoothly as the beginning. "Put your backs into it everyone. We're here for the record. No matter how good Lord Grim is we need to pull our weight or else we'll be the embarrassment of Blue Brook guild!"

The moment the announcement sounded and everyone was transported outside the dungeon Blue River left the party. Not even waiting for Lord Grim, Blue River indicated that they will need to go to a city so that he could access the guild storage and give Lord Grim his materials. Xu skipped the pleasantries and the cajoling that he had done before. It was pointless. As soon as Lord Grim and the others were transported to a city Xu started to transfer the agreed upon items to Lord Grim. Xu knew the god had no interest in staying or even joining. So to speed things through, and to have the annoying god leave as soon as possible, Blue River sent the materials one after the other. If the other had no business with them then the less time the other had to poke and prod for more items. And as shameless as the other can be Xu worried that the other would suddenly ask for more as their new record was a lot faster than the first record Xu remember they had made previously.

"There. I think that is everything that we've agreed on." Xu voiced out as he removed the other from the Blue Creek guild. He was itching to get as far away as he could from the god without arousing suspicion. The less they interacted the better. His back and shoulder ached from phantom pain even by just looking at the others avatar. Once the other leaves he was going to grab a blanket. His room seemed to never get warm enough lately. "Thank you for helping with the record."

It was a business transaction. It was only polite. His screen was slowly filling up with pop ups from fellow members who didn't understand why I removed the other from the guild. Everyone still thought trying to catch the other and making him stay was the plan. Xu knew better. God Ye Xiu was not for guild Blue Creek.

Xu waved at the immobile avatar knowing the other was likely double checking the items sent in his inventory and even likely already upgrading his weapon. Starting to move away and at the same time multitasking answering Bound Boat and even Plantago Seed the 10th server guild leader of Herb Garden. Xu Boyuan was surprised to see a DM from Lord Grim pop up.

"Not bad not bad. You seem to have a knack with PVE. I hope to work with you again guild leader."

Xu felt chills run up and down his spine and sent a sweat drop emoticon in reply. Inside he was cussing at the last line. Not if he had anything to say about it, or at least only those times he knew he had to work with the other.

He disregarded this change in the previous conversation and the fact that the others avatar remained even after the dungeon run. It wasn't as if the other didn't stand in the middle of the city and stare into space while upgrading the Myriad Manifestation Umbrella. In fact at this point in time it was still safe for him to do that. Blue Brook, apart from Happy guild, has always been a safe guild for Ye Xiu.

Xu Boyuan rubbed his temples as his head throbbed in time with his heartbeats. The aftermath of the record breaking run was not as fun and entertaining as Blue River remembered. He blamed it on knowing that from then on he had unknowingly become the Grim Lords point of contact for Blue Brook. And to keep BB alive during this time he will need to keep the guild as far away from the disaster that is Lord Grim as much as he can. The multitudes of PM's that came flooding after were no longer funny. In fact, unlike before, he let the other 10th guild masters in on the reason for the record. This way Lord Grim will have access to more materials earlier. And mayhap not bother him too much. If Xu was lucky, god Ye would find Cold Night more to his liking.

Xu Boyuan shook his head and powered down his computer. Having back aches were enough for Xu. He didn't want to actually feel the slugs hit his back again. He didn't want others to suffer the same fate though.

Maybe this time around he can write a guide. He will call it:

"Natural Disasters and Hidden Bosses in Glory: An idiots guide in avoiding Lord Grim"

* * *

Loosely as in very loosely based on Sharing Rain and Dew. Pleas read that light novel translated by IAmABanana. It will be spoilers for the end of the fic but still please read it.


	2. The King needs a new hobby

Blue River once again wonders why there were changes in the script. Who told Lord Grim to join the improv team?

No Beta

* * *

Everything seemed to be going the way it was supposed to, but at the same time it was like looking at a picture that was slightly tilted. It was the bares of shifts yet it made everything seem maddeningly off.

A good example of how things were as it should be for Blue River was how in this run through he still logged on and met with Changing Spring at the Heavenly Domain. The way he had to still sit out on the Desolate Lands record clear. And also how, as was expected Poplar Beach his 'biggest fan' sarcasm intended, had the gall to challenge Lord Grim to a duel. Xu Boyuan thought that if he was in anyway a good human being he would have tried his very best to stop the train wreck that was the duel between a god and the certified idiot. But as things lay between him and Poplar Beach, his first and last attempt on warning him had been, not been well received to put it lightly. Not only did the other player shoot him down but the warning had been thrown back at his face and used as fodder to ridicule his supposed lack of PVP skills. Xu Boyuan considered himself a fair man. He promised on the grave of his ancestors that he will not to mock the other **too much** after god Ye in Chasing Haze humiliates him in front of all of Glory.

Truth be told, Blue River had deliberately tried to keep Blue Brook away from the 10th server War of Influence with Lord Grim. Far earlier than before, even before Yu Wenzhou informed Liang Yichun that a god walked amongst them. Knowing before hand which materials and the bosses linked to them the god wanted had its advantages. All Blue River needed was to make sure to never hunt the same Boss the same night. Even to the point of hunting a different rare Boss when a particular Wild Boss spawned or was known to have spawned from his previous memory. It had gotten to the point where it had seemed for a while that Blue Brook wasn't even fighting for the records. Having weighed the pros and cons, in the end Xu Boyuan knew the survival of Blue Brook rank higher than any 10th server record.

Then, there was that time when Thousand Creations made a nuisance of himself. Blue River wondered what he had done in his previous life to have such a member or to be forced into that situation again. A battle mage who gave their guild a bad name with his kill stealing ways. This time around he had approached Lord Grim with only an apology. He had then hoped that it would be enough so that god Ye would let it all slide and not target his guild and destroy any good will he had hoped to have gained with the man. Good will meaning ignoring that Blue Brook even existed and hopefully never be brought up in any conversation especially regarding Bosses.

In this run he had not asked the other for help for the Wild Boss Blood Gunner Yag. Knowing the other would have kill stealed the boss anyway Blue River took a step back and outright showed that Blue Brook would not be pursuing the Wild Boss. Instead, Blue Brook made a show that they were taking a stance that they would just be observers. Blue River then made the guild wide announcement that they were sitting this one out and Tyrannical Ambition and Herb Garden can have at it. And that was where the world once again seem to have tilted.

Like before, Endless Night offered Lord Grim a spot. Blue River had wanted to cheer the other on like a fangirl. Like before Thousand Creations tried to kill steal the Wild Boss. Somethings never change. Unlike before Lord Grim did not suddenly run for it and try to join in the kill stealing.

"I would have thought that Blue Brook would have wanted the kill and loot from this rare Wild Boss." Ye Xiu had spoken to his headset. Which was not how Xu remembered that very embarrassing Hidden Boss encounter. The other wasn't even looking at the Wild Boss. Instead Lord Grim watched Blue River who was currently perched on a dilapidated headstone like a cat who found something slightly entertaining.

Tilt.

By then Xu Boyuan knew he had to get it all back on track. Behind the currently lounging Blue River in game Xu Boyuan had been sweating bullets in his apartment in the fair weathered spring.

What was this? This wasn't in the script before, was all Xu Boyuan could think then. He had thought Blue Brook joining or not joining would nary have an affected on the plot. Before, Blue Brook presence did not affected the kill steal of the Wild Boss. In fact it should have made everything a little less chaotic.

Xu Boyuan had been afraid to turn his camera from the Wild Boss and face the still avatar of Lord Grim.

"Blue Brook can do that without your help if that is what you're implying." Blue River had typed in chat. Not sure that he could have hidden the worry at this change in plot from his voice. "And I'm sure you can just as easily get your materials from that boss without my guild getting decimated by your kill stealing ways."

A chuckle had been his answer and a sudden PM message popped up on Xu's monitor. "Just you."

Tilt and the world wobbled from its axis.

If he had refused, the likeliness of god Ye destroying the peaceful days of Blue Brook was assured. Memories of Excellent Dynasty flashed through his head. If he agreed this meant a lot of more work for him. The balancing act that he had to do between his responsibilities with Blue Rain Club and his extracurricular Happy guild help would start even before the guild was established. Xu Boyuan was crying rivers in his apartment.

Typing quick instruction to Bound Boat to keep everyone away. No one was to follow.

Moving Blue River as if he was stretching and making him look like he was yawning at the same time, Xu Boyuan turned the camera to the waiting Lord Grim and accepted the invite. At his seat in his apartment Xu Boyuan at that time sent a thousand prayers to his ancestors that nothing he did right then would affect the outcome too much. With his luck though he knew he will need to

"Don't make me regret this." Was all Blue River said almost cockily then as he walked towards the group that was fighting the Blood Gunner Yag.

A laugh and all Xu Boyuan saw on his monitor was a streak that was Lord Grims 5 different armours as the other ran towards the party fighting and asked that the two of them be added.

There was nothing to it was all Boyuan could think of as he ran to quickly catch up. Unlike before, the experience from the other side of the equation was actually very tranquil. Even with Herb Garden and Tyrannical Ambition all around him and the Wild Boss before him Xu Boyuan didn't feel the same pressure as he did the last time Lord Grim decided to crash into Blue Brooks Wild Boss hunt. Eventually, Xu Boyuan knew he was going to regret this decision. He just wasn't sure when yet.

From then on the tilt seemed to appear more often. Or maybe it just never went back to normal. An example would be in the pursuit of keeping god Ye from Blue Brook, Blue River now had an almost a permanent slot open in Lord Grim's dungeoning party. There were points in the runs where Xu Boyuan wanted to break his keyboard as the two headstrong new players just ran to the front and just attacked without regard to their mp and hp. Running after the two to cover for them as they had to wait for their CD's while telling them on the fly about skill use and mp item conservation took several tries. It had gotten to a point where Blue River had to show them that if they continued down their chosen path their avatar would die and that that would be the end of that dungeon run for them. True he ran it past Lord Grim first but god Ye let him have free reign over the newcomers.

Xu Boyuan could already see the Guild Happy #1 Babysitter title below the Blue River name this time instead of the previously remembered Peerless Looks. He wanted to shed bitter tears at that. Not only was the situation of partying with the Happy team moved forward, he was now babysitting the future opponents of Blue Rain.

"One Inch! You have Soft Mist and Steamed Bun. I need to calm Concealed Light before he kills himself ." Xu sent to the party chat. The presence of the still gentle Qiao Yifan was a godsend. Later, when god Ye with Fang Rui and Wei Chen was finished educating the teen, the other became just as black bellied as his seniors and was a holy terror in the pro scene. For now though, he was still a quiet and meek person who would gladly help this lowly helper. Personally Xu found it creepy as he knew what the end product would be.

What creeped him out more was the moments when Lord Grim would simply step back as his party worked on the dungeon. The previous time god Ye rarely stepped back. He was always there. Always moving forward. But now he actually seemed to be slacking and just getting his party to do the bulk of the work.

The worst thing for Xu Boyuan was the daily dose of Lord Grim.

"So what do you have for me Little Blue?"

"There is XX Boss here are the coordinates."

"Ah! You might want to check on your guild… snicker"

Blue River never asked. He never asked why a god would wait every few days after dungeon refresh, after Blue River gave his guild their marching orders, to practically kidnap him to go dungeoning with his little party. Never asked why he had to lead the headstrong party while their leader just killed and killed on the side. And never ever asked why he now had a god on chat everytime he was online.

Was this a new form of harassment?

* * *

Blue River: Why are you here again?  
Lord Grim: Awww don't you love me anymore?  
Blue River: y( ꒪◊꒪)y  
Blue River: Harassment!


	3. The King needs to get a life

It was getting closer to the day.

Xu Boyuan played Glory and wracked his brains on how to change things for himself. It has almost been a year since 'Operation Lord Grim: a.k.a. Keep away from natural disasters while staying sane and keeping your job' had started. To say that the plan was an unmitigated failure would have been giving it too much credit. Much like most plans that Xu Boyuan has concocted when concerning god Ye Xiu, it never survives first contact. Not the first plan, not the back-up plan and definately not the back-up of the back-up plan. It was now on its 17th revision, but apparently rather than pushing the god away Xu Boyuan now was the proud owner of a silver equipment scarf that conveniently enough got classified under the necklace slot.

So rather than having the hoped for time to think while out hunting for materials on his own. Namely the materials he needed to trade with a Misty Castle guild member for an item that he had supposedly wanted. And honestly it was a legit item that was hard to find, never mind that he didn't really need it. "The Golden Scarf of Super Karma" a rare orange equipment that had only been available during the Bridal Bloom Event which was classified as a necklace slot equipment, an oft underused slot. He now no longer had an excuse to go play Glory on his own, away from team Happy, and more specifically their confusing ex-member. Apparently, he now owed god Ye a silver equipment.

Wracking his brains, Xu Boyuan wondered who would spend time and effort to do research on a defensive armour silver equipment for a necklace slot when everyone and their club were paying actual money for silver grade weapons. He would understand had it been for the the Cloak and Shoe slots and at most the Ring slots, but not really the necklace slot. If he didn't know better Xu Boyuan would say that Blue River was being pampered of all people by Ye Xiu. But why would god Ye do it this time around. It was the total opposite of what the other did the first time. True, there had been some form of collateral damage whenever Blue River met the Happy Team but then it had mainly been of the accidental type. The 'oops Concealed Light didn't mean to sick his summons on you' kind of accident and not the 'please stop running towards Dancing Fire Flowing Flame/Myriad Manifestation Umbrella/Snow Stripe, repeatedly" kind of accident which has happened often enough that Blue River felt himself lucky to never be on the receiving end of.

The upside of things was, though the 10th season has passed, and like before Team Happy won the Season, god Ye Xiu officially retired from the pro scene. It was a short reprieve before the start of the China National Team kicks off. This time he had to try harder. This time Xu Boyuan needed to actually do something. The last thing he wanted was to get shot at again. But then he was an ordinary citizen. How was he to change things.

He was a regular person who had walked with gods. The 10th server guildmaster, who was that to the pros of Blue Rain or Tiny Herb? There was already an 11th server guildmaster and many more will follow for each new year. Though this lowly player ran with guild happy, he will never(even if he has to eat his keyboard) carry the guild Happy title under his Avatar(s) name. In fact the members of guild happy would probably go down in the annals of Glory history more than his own measly 10th guildmaster title for all the havoc they have caused. That tumultuous time in the 10th year of Glory. All he could see for himself was at most a footnote in the history of Glory. But then that had never stopped him before.

Maybe there was a way. A way where he did not need to die and no one else had to get hurt.

He just had to figure it out.

With a loud sigh Xu Boyuan and powered down his computer. It was just after the end of his usual night shift with the guild. Thoughts of how to get out of the rut that he had fallen into had become the norm.

It had gotten to a point where he had started to even considered some useless strategies. For example: what if he was incredibly fat? Would that help stop bullets? But then he wouldn't be able to run with Ye Xiu. What if he switched with Yu Wenzhou? Two tacticians would probably figure out something… but then Ye Xiu didn't have any stamina to speak off… everything will be worse and they both might get killed. Huang Shaotian was out, they'll both be found sooner with all the noise the other god will end up making.

At this point he would usually give it a rest. He shook his head. It was the perfect time for his morning walk. Again, he needed to clear his head. Even with the man in retirement Xu Boyuan was still stuck thinking about god Ye Xiu.

In an almost zombie like trance Xu Boyuan locked up his apartment making sure he had his apartment keys, a reusable bag and mobile on the way out. It was too early for most shops to be open but it was just the right time for a quick visit to his local wet market. Maybe some dinner, or what would be dinner for him, would make things easier while he planned for the upcoming incident. Boyuan made a mental note to submit his papers to the club so that he can be apply for time off during the time of the finals of the games. If anything he had to be there during the incident. Even if he didn't want to be there.

The market was just a block away from his place. It was single story building with a basement. It had cheap fresh noodles and dim sum that had just been prepared. The vegetables were fresh and mushrooms of all kinds were available every day. It had been a stroke of luck for him when he had left home to find a place that was close to a cheap source of food. Cheap if you knew how to cook that is. It would never be as cheap as instant bowls of noodles. Which had less to do with it being cheap as to not having to need to cook if Su Mucheng was to be believed. And as McDonald's seem to be just as easy a meal to pro players, Xu Boyuan believes she had a point. An order of fries and some pop costs enough for a soup and some fruits. Maybe not a lot of difference but Xu Boyuan would take a warm soup over fast food anytime.

An easy meal of mushroom soup would be incredible for breakfast when he woke up later. He still had some vegetable stock at home. Maybe he could start it off and place it in a slow cooker. It would be ready to eat by the time he woke up later. Definitely nothing traditional, even if his grandma calls to scold him. It was actually quite luxurious if a bit more time consuming. But sometimes one just had to live a little more or for this time around eat more was what Xu Boyuan decided on.

On the way back, Boyuan felt his mobile vibrate. The screen showed the Blue Rain motif indicating it was one of the Club numbers. Underneath the icon was the words Guild Main.

"This is Xu Boyuan, good morning." Xu answered quickly, wondering what would be so important that it couldn't have been sent through QQ.

"Good morning. It's Liang Yichun." The other replied which pretty much answered why he wasn't contacted through the regular messaging app. Yichun hated typing. "It's a bit late for you but can you come to the training centre?"

This was actually not an odd request. With the good influx of material and the number of Blue Brook members in the 10th server, management had been more keen on following up. Knowing that other guilds in the same server were not faring as well left a good impression on the higher-ups. But just between Xu Boyuan and the other guildmasters, both sides knew Blue River was the sacrificial lamb sent to slaughter. It was the only reason Blue Brook was able to mitigate the damage that was the result of the Happy guild Boss hunting escapades. But management didn't need to know about that.

"Let me drop off my groceries then I'll swing by."

"Thank you." The other end answered. "You have a guest waiting."

"Should I be worried." Was all Xu Boyuan could say as he tried to juggle his grocery, the keys to his apartment and the phone he shoved between his shoulder and his ear.

"I don't know who he is. The Captain just instructed me to call you in."

"Captain? I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Why in the world are you here?!" was the first words out of Xu Boyuans mouth the moment he saw the man smoking in front of the Blue Rain training facility.

"Eh? Why shouldn't be here?" Was all the other said as he stubbed his cigarette. The smirk on the others face has not lost it's effect on Boyuan even after not seeing it for some time. Irritating, the face that has haunted him these last few months after the other came out of his self imposed embargo with the media. The face that was on that new 1:10 scale model that just got delivered to him at the club, complete with a limited run authentication card and an actual autograph and personalized dedication at the base.

"God Ye Xiu?"

"Yes?"

"Did you lose some bet with the Sword Saint?"

"I'm here to collect on a certain debt."

Xu Boyuan prayed for the unlucky person who had unwittingly found himself under god Ye's radar. Not only was the god in a a good mood. He looked like a man who has figured out something and was quite sure that he knew exactly what he needed to do. It was the black hearted manipulative face that he has seen many a pro meet before the other made them regret having come to that game. Which means it also terrified him every single time he saw it the previous time. Gritting his teeth and shoring up his swiftly disappearing reserves of bravery, Xu Boyuan squared his shoulders and spat "You're not here to cause trouble are you?"

Being summary deflated a few minute later when all the other man did was grin back at him. Boyuan silently lit an incense for the poor bloke that was the gods current target.

"Well then, I'll leave you here. I need to meet a visitor at the training centre." Xu Boyuan swiftly muttered trying to beat a hasty retreat before the god decides to include him in another one of his plans. "Good day!"

"Blue River."

"Ah! Yes god Ye?" Boyuan cut off a curse as the other man called him back. "Can I help you?"

"Live in Hangzhou. Eat in Guangzhou."

"Eh?"

"You're a local, correct? Where can we eat here?"

"Eh?"

"Silver equipment don't grow on trees…"

Xu Boyuan stared at the god, everything slowly sinking in. All he could do was mutter under his breath. Shameless. Utterly shameless.

* * *

Blue River: Rare materials, silver equipment, models and now eating out  
Lord Grim: I read some of these places have... interesting private rooms  
Blue River: ...  
Blue River: We are not going to rent a private internet cafe room to play Glory!


End file.
